The present invention relates generally to hair cutting devices, also referred to hair clippers or hair trimmers employing reciprocating blade action for achieving cutting action, here collectively referred to as hair clippers, more specifically to blades for such clippers, and more particularly to the specific configuration of teeth for such blades.
Conventionally, clipper blades include a stationary or fixed blade, and a moving blade that reciprocates under a drive force relative to the fixed blade. Each blade has a generally planar base, which in the stationary blades is often provided with fastener openings for accommodating fasteners that secure the blade to the clipper. The moving blade is typically clamped against the fixed blade by a spring clip and includes a generally central opening for receiving a drive member.
Common edges of the fixed and moving blades are provided with a plurality of cutting teeth. Depending on the type of cutting action desired, and the target subject to be clipped, including humans, livestock, pets, carpet, etc., the tooth length and configuration may vary, but in most cases the teeth have a box-like transverse cross-section. This cross-sectional configuration extends from a root of the tooth adjacent the base, to an opposing tooth tip. In many cases, tips of the teeth are initially finished using conventional grinding and polishing techniques to remove sharp edges on the corners. A planar surface is formed along a lower tooth surface, forming the cutting surface. Also, many conventional blades are subjected to secondary finishing that applies a radius between the sides and the cutting surface. Despite this finishing, teeth on conventional blades are typically formed of a plurality of planar surfaces.